


Draco Malfoy and The Summer at Grimmauld Place

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Narcissa and Draco have to hide at Grimmauld Place, but Ron thinks they are spying for Voldemort.





	Draco Malfoy and The Summer at Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the The Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy Fuh-Q-Fest at rwdmfqf. Challenge 2. Draco is forced to come stay at Grimmauld Place (mad_maudlin)

One year had passed since Lucius's arrest, and it didn't seem likely that he would be set free. Narcissa knew that to protect her son she would have to be careful. She learned how to privately pledge her allegiance to Voldemort while publicly maintaining her distance from her husband and the other Death Eaters. 

Had she trusted anyone, she would have confided that she was ready to support whoever won, because no political ideology could convince her to put her son in danger. But she didn't trust anyone, and life continued with her promises to her sister that she would deliver Draco for the mark the moment he turned seventeen while at the same time making plans to take her boy far away when the time came. She had the money, the skills to pull it off, and the determination of a mother saving her son. 

Unfortunately all her plans were destroyed on a rainy June afternoon when Bella Apparated to her house. Narcissa put on her smile, although her patience was growing thin with her sister. "Bella, dear, I've told you that it's not prudent for you to be here. It would damage Lucius's case if you were to be found." 

Her sister didn't listen. She jumped up and down like a child on a sugar rush. "I did it. I found the solution. Our Lord will be so pleased with us." The dark beauty hugged her sister. "We can give Him immortality, Narcissa. Our family can; Draco can," she finished proudly. 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. Bella was good with a wand, but research had never been her strong suit. She wondered if this was a figment of Bella's imagination, another manner to earn Voldemort's respect, but it mattered not, because Bella was convinced that Draco could help. "That's great, Bella. What exactly would Draco be required to do?" 

Bella spun in the room, her long skirt swirling around. "He'll give his life for our Lord. You should be so proud of him. The last male descendent of the Black family will give immortality to the greatest wizard in history." 

"Stop that, dear; you're making me dizzy." Narcissa had to remember that her sister could seem normal but Azkaban had left its mark and she was about to use Bella's less than stellar mental competence to save her son. "Bella, you know Draco is still in school and there is no way that I can take him out without raising Dumbledore's suspicions." Narcissa neared her sister and put a hand on Bella's arms. She leaned in and smiled softly. "Let's keep this our secret for now. When school is over, we can meet here and we can take Draco to our Lord. He will be most pleased with us...with you. Imagine how happy he will be when you surprise him with your news. He will be ecstatic." 

Bella's eyes went wide and she nodded happily. "Yes, our Lord will be pleased. We can make it happen. Oh, this is perfect." She began to spin again, never noticing the pity on Narcissa's face. "I'll be back at the end of the month. Bring Draco, straight home." 

"Yes, of course, dear. Now please, go."

* * *

The rest of the month moved as slow as a snail. Narcissa was careful not to do anything that could raise Bella's suspicions, or worse, Voldemort's. However, she had made a few substantial withdrawals from their Gringott's accounts and had all their belongings and most valued possessions packed in magical trunks. 

The day Draco returned from Hogwarts, Narcissa was waiting for him at Platform 9 , their shrunken trunks in her pocket and a serene expression on her face. "Hello, Draco." 

"Mother." There was a frown on Draco's face, but he had been taught long ago that he shouldn't ask questions in public. Still, he couldn't stop worrying. His mother had never picked him up at the station, not even the year before, when Lucius had been arrested. 

"We need to go, Darling. Say goodbye to your friends," she said while removing his robe. She put the robe in Draco's school trunk and shrunk it, before putting it with the other seven that were in her pocket. She took out Draco's owl, and whispered something in her ear and then shrank the cage as well. Then she noticed that Draco was still by her side. "You're still here. Go, quickly." 

The frown deepened when Draco noticed his mother's attire - her clothes looked almost Muggle - but he pushed away his uneasiness long enough to answer, "Yes, Mother." 

His goodbyes were hurried. He and the other Slytherins had spent the train ride together and they would see each other in a few days. There was no need for long goodbyes. Draco joined his mother as they walked into and through the Muggle part of Kings Cross Station. A bigger shock awaited him when his mother pushed him into a taxi. "A car?" he asked shocked. 

"Yes, a car, Draco. I'm surprised you even know its name." She loved her husband deeply, but she knew how intolerant Lucius was and how he had transmitted that to her son. Narcissa gave the driver an address before speaking again. She kept her voice low, checking that the driver wasn't listening. "Listen carefully. Your aunt Bella thinks that your death will give Voldemort immortality. I don't know if it's true or it is something she made up, but I will not sit around, waiting to discover its veracity. We're getting help, but if anything goes wrong, I want you to go to Hogwarts. Don't go to anyone but Dumbledore." 

Draco stayed silent for a moment. "You've just told me that someone - my own aunt - wants to kill me." It was more a statement than a question, a calm analysis of the situation. 

"Yes." 

"I see." Draco sat back. Not even the annoyance of a car ride could break through his thoughts of death and betrayal. The car travelled from the busy London streets to quieter neighbourhoods. Draco watched the rows of houses with their green lawns pass by, when a thought occurred to him. "Mother?" 

Narcissa's gaze rested on her son. "Yes, dear?" 

"Who's going to help a Malfoy?" 

Narcissa gave him the first genuine smile. "You'll see."

* * *

A young woman opened the door. Her hair could only be described as fluorescent green; a colour Narcissa remembered from 80s Muggle fashion. It looked dreadful on clothes, and it looked even more so on one's head, but she masked her disdain for the girl. She must be the Muggle equivalent of a House Elf. Narcissa shook her head; it wasn't really important. "I'm here to see Andromeda Black." 

Narcissa turned at the chirping. "And Draco's owl is here, right on time. Come on, then, inside, and let's close the door." She moved past the girl and stopped into the foyer, before motioning for Draco to follow her. She took her gloves off, while Draco came in with a weary look on his face. "Please, let my sister know that I'm here to see her." 

The girl snorted. "Yes, Auntie. I'm sure Mother will be thrilled." 

"Nymphadora?" Narcissa looked at the girl again. Now that she knew, she could see traces of her sister. "What dreadful hex did this?" she asked, touching the green hair. 

"Don't call me that; everyone calls me Tonks and this..." She grinned. "I'm a Metamorphmagus and I was experimenting." 

"Nonsense, Nymphadora. Turn your hair black and your eyes blue... no, not azure, icy blue, almost grey." Narcissa smiled as the transformation occurred. "Lovely. Now you look like a Black." Narcissa grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him toward her niece. "Darling, come meet your cousin, Nymphadora." 

"Tonks." She shooed his hand, as the two studied each other. 

"Draco Malfoy, how do you do." Draco quickly pulled his hand away. He had to be polite, but he didn't have to like this woman, or any woman who enjoyed wearing green hair. 

Tonks rolled her eyes. The discomfort and dislike were evident on Draco's face. "Come this way. Mum is in her study." 

Narcissa put a hand on Draco's back and gave him a warning look. They couldn't afford to show the infamous Malfoy arrogance when they were here to ask for help. Silently, they followed Tonks, until the young woman knocked on a door and peeked her head inside. "You have company, mummy dearest." 

Andromeda Black Tonks raised her head from the book in front of her. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed." 

"Oh, I think you'd like to meet these guests," Tonks said smugly before opening the door. 

"Narcissa..." Andromeda stood in shock. Words fled when she saw her sister for the first time in decades. 

"Hello, Andromeda." Narcissa's voice was softer than usual. Andromeda had been disowned when Narcissa was still young, but she could never forget her older sister. 

"Sweet Merlin, I never expected..." Andromeda gave up talking. Instead, she hugged her sister. "It's so good to see you." 

"That it is. I missed you." There wasn't much else to say. They had both made their decision and as much as she missed her sister, she loved her husband more. Narcissa turned to Draco. "Come, meet your aunt Andromeda." 

This was becoming tiresome. All this hugging and touching was so undignified, but Draco knew that they didn't have the luxury to complain. However, it was eerie to see the genuine affection in his mother's eyes when she looked at her sister. 

Andromeda set her eyes on her nephew for the first time. "Oh my, he does look like Lucius." She approached him with a huge grin on her face. "Draco, is it?" 

"Yes, madam." Draco extended his hand only to find himself in his aunt's arms. He stood stiffly, but when she didn't let go, he surrendered and hugged her back. 

Finally, Andromeda pulled back, not before caressing Draco's cheek gently. "It's nice meeting you, Draco." 

"The pleasure is mine," Draco answered politely, but a little unnerved by how differently this woman, his aunt, acted from the women in his mother's circle. 

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're here. We need your help, Andromeda." Narcissa looked at her niece. "Nymphadora, could you give Draco something to eat? He must be hungry." 

"I'm not hungry, Mother, and I'm not leaving. I'm the one aunt Bella wants to kill; I have a right to know what is going on." Draco leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He wouldn't let his mother and two women he barely knew make vital decisions for him. 

"What is he talking about?" Andromeda asked worried. 

"Bellatrix thinks she found a way to make Voldemort immortal and it requires killing Draco," Narcissa explained. 

"Is she mad?" Tonks asked rhetorically, but Narcissa answered anyway. "Madder than the Hatter and the Queen of Hearts combined." 

Tonks laughed. "Quoting Muggle literature? That's unexpected, aunt Narcissa." 

"Your mother used to read Alice to me when I was a child." She turned to Andromeda, smiling at the memory. "Of course, she'd add that I would end up in Wonderland and never be able to come back if I tried to use magic since I was hopeless with spells. Of course, I was only eight." 

"Mother," Tonks said, shocked. 

"Dear, I was a Slytherin and making fun of your younger sisters was very entertaining," she said with a smile. However, the lighter moment was like a cloud in the summer sky, passing quickly and disappearing from view. "How can we help, Narcissa?" 

"I need a place to stay for Draco and me. At the moment, Bella is probably at my house, being informed by my House Elves that we've left the country, but I know she'll be looking for us." She looked around and found a chair. "You don't mind, do you?" 

"No, of course not. Draco, sit and make yourself at home." Andromeda went to her cupboard and poured two glasses of cognac. "You can stay here. I don't think she'd suspect that you came here. Bella knows nothing about the Muggle world." 

Narcissa took the offered glass and thought about the offer. "I don't think that's a good idea. It's too dangerous. There are no wards around your house. What happens if she arrives and she finds your husband's parents here? Or any other Muggle for that matter? No, we need to go somewhere else." 

"I agree," Tonks peeped in. "This house isn't safe, and if it's true that Voldemort could become immortal, we can't let anyone get to Draco." 

Draco snorted. "Right, but if I can't grant him immortality, then they are free to kill me. How very noble of you!" 

"That's not what I meant." Tonks stuck her tongue out, which shocked her cousin more than anything she could have said. "I meant that you're very important in our side, just like Harry." 

"Our?" asked Narcissa. 

"Potter?" said Draco. 

Tonks waved her hand. "No time to explain. I think I have a solution, but you'll have to prove that what you're saying is true." 

Narcissa looked at her niece with venom in her eyes. "I have left my house, sat in a filthy Muggle car, stood in a Muggle home, told you that my own sister wants to kill my son and you think I'm lying. You don't know what it means to be a Black, do you, girl?" 

"You can say anything you want, but you'll have to prove that this isn't some kind of trap," Tonks repeated through grinding teeth. "Stay here, and I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Narcissa grabbed Tonks's arm. "Don't go to the Ministry. There are too many people involved, even in the Auror department." 

Tonks nodded. "I'm not stupid, aunt Narcissa. I know more than you think. Now, let go." She waited to be released before Apparating away.

* * *

"What do you think, Severus?" Dumbledore was weighing Tonks's story. He didn't trust the Malfoys, but if it were true, the implications could be staggering. 

"Albus, I've known Narcissa since we were eleven. I can't see her working as a spy, but I'm certain that she would do anything to protect her son. She loves Draco and has fought against Lucius to do what she thought was best for her son. I admit that they could have used Draco to force her to go through this charade, but it's too subtle for either the Dark Lord or for Bella." 

Even with his limited knowledge of Narcissa Malfoy, Dumbledore agreed with Severus's analysis. However, a small doubt remained and he couldn't put the Order and Harry in danger. "Do you have any Veritaserum ready? If so go with Tonks." 

"You do understand that if she's lying, I shan't be able to return to Voldemort," Severus pointed out as he stood. 

"This is too important, Severus. If Voldemort becomes immortal...." He wasn't even going to think about that. "You go, Severus. I trust you to administer it correctly and if she's telling the truth, you know what to do. Oh, Severus, please take Remus with you. She might not trust the Head of Slytherin." 

Severus nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

"Professor?" Draco jumped from his chair and went for his wand. He certainly wasn't expecting professor Snape to arrive, a man he respected, but also a friend of his father and a Death Eater. 

Narcissa had her back to the door, but didn't wait for an explanation. She took her wand out and turned. She watched as Severus slowly came in, hands away from his robe and his wand. To his side, she saw Lupin and Nymphadora. "Severus, what a nice surprise!" Yet the wand stayed in her hand. 

"Narcissa, Draco. I suggest you put those wands down. It's not proper or smart to threaten the person trying to help you," Severus said coldly. 

"Please forgive my manners, but I thought your loyalties stood elsewhere," Narcissa replied with a smile, wand still drawn. "How long have you been supporting...? Dumbledore, I presume?" 

Severus met her gaze steadily. "Since Regulus." 

There was enough history between the two that a single name explained everything. Narcissa and Severus had been the unlikely friends in Slytherin. The beautiful and rich pureblood had befriended the poor and ugly outcast, creating a series of rumours in the House, but neither had ever cared. With time the closeness had disappeared, but the sense of kinship had survived. 

"I'm sorry," was Narcissa's answer before reaching her son's side. She gently laid her hand on his wand arm. "Put it down, dear. It's fine." They shared a brief eye contact and finally, with much reluctance, Draco lowered his wand. 

"Narcissa, I need you to take Veritaserum," Severus said. 

The blond witch looked at her friend with something akin to hurt in her eyes. "I understand. Do what you must." 

Severus took a phial from his robe and handed it to her. "I'm only going to ask about Bella and Draco. I won't let anyone ask anything else." 

Narcissa looked at the faint yellow potion, smelling it, before pouring three drop in a glass of water and drinking it. "I trust you." Three simple words that were rarely part of the Slytherin vocabulary, but words she meant, and after the potion became effective, Narcissa went on to prove that she wasn't lying.

* * *

Narcissa looked at the message in her hand and sniggered, not that she would ever admit it. She passed the parchment to Draco before the building became visible to mother and son. 

"This looks creepy," Draco whispered to his mother. 

"Aunt Ippolita always was a little morbid in her taste, but the house is innocuous." Narcissa's smirk could have rivalled her husband's. "Well, not really. Stay close until we know if the wards are still up." 

"Thanks, Mother, that reassures me immensely," Draco answered dryly. Nevertheless, he followed Severus and Narcissa inside, with Tonks and Lupin behind him. As he entered the house, a loud scream breached his ears. 

"Who keeps opening that bloody drape?" Severus asked annoyed. 

"I'll cover it," Remus answered with a sigh. It looked to Draco like this was a recurrent discussion between the two. He wasn't sure what the significance was, but he mentally filed the information away. 

"No, wait." Narcissa put a hand on Lupin's arm to stop him before she approached the painting. "Hello, aunt Ippolita. Do you remember me? I'm Narcissa, and that's my son Draco," she added pointing to her son. 

The respectful tone and the familiar face shocked the portrait into silence. Then, Mrs. Black's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing with blood traitors? You're one of them." Her pitch rose steadily. "You are just like them. Good for nothing, Muggle loving fools." 

Narcissa's back straightened and her eyes locked on her aunt. Her voice stayed low, but the strength of years of being Mrs. Malfoy rang loud and clear. "Voldemort wants my son dead, and I will do anything to protect him. I assumed that you would understand." 

Mrs. Black studied the woman before her, and then the young man. Draco was standing with an eagle owl on his shoulder. He looked like a young Lucius, but without the malign stare that his father always wore. He stood tall and proud, yet she could see a trace of fear in his eyes. 

Her eyes returned on Narcissa. Her niece's words reminded her of a time long gone. When Voldemort had come to power, Ippolita had warned Regulus that Voldemort was nothing more than a fraud, using the idea of Pureblood supremacy for his own goals, but her son hadn't believed her, and when he did and decided to leave Voldemort, he was killed. "That madman killed my son. He shouldn't be allowed to live." 

"I know, Aunt. Regulus...he was very dear to me... and to others." She looked quickly at Severus before concentrating on the portrait again. "We need the protection of this house and Dumbledore has granted it," she explained, "but I would like your permission as well, Aunt." 

"You have it, child. You, your son, and your sister are the only Blacks left," Mrs. Black said mournfully. 

Narcissa knew to which sister her aunt was referring and she smiled sadly. "Andromeda's daughter is the one who brought us here. Bella is the one who wants to kill Draco to give Voldemort immortality. She can't be allowed to be in this house, Aunt." 

Mrs. Black's lips thinned when she heard Andromeda's name. Her expression darkened when she learned of Bella's betrayal. "Then, it's only you and your son. Kreacher!" She screamed suddenly. 

With a pop, the old House Elf appeared. "Yes, mistress?" 

"This is my niece, Narcissa and that's her son, Draco. I believe you meet them already. She is now Mistress of the House. You do as she says, understood?" She knew that Kreacher wanted nothing better than to serve a living person again, but it wouldn't do to suddenly be nice to the Elf. 

The Elf's eyes filled with joy when he heard the news. Now he could serve respected members of the Black family again, not like Master Sirius. Kreacher grinned. "Me meets Mistress Narcissa, and me obeys." 

"Prepare the master bedroom for Narcissa and Regulus's for Draco. Remove all dangerous wards, but keep the warning wards." 

"Yes, Mistress. Me does good cleaning." The Elf neared his new mistress with humility. "Me is taking care of Mistress Narcissa and Master Draco." With another pop, the Elf disappeared. 

"That's not fair. We spent last summer cleaning and that traitorous Elf does all work for them." 

When they heard the voice, Narcissa and Draco turned and faced five redheads. The Weasley brood was here, or most of them anyway. Of course, Narcissa had no idea who was who nor did she particularly care. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked Severus. 

"The Weasleys will spend the summer here for protection." Distaste dripped from every word. Severus had to work with them, but no one could force him to like the Weasley family. 

"Why do they get the big rooms? They don't even have to clean," Ron complained. 

"Oh, poor Weasel, why oh why can't he ever get the best?" Draco drawled out. "Could it be because he's not the best?" He faced his schoolmate, petting his owl with one hand. "In fact, you're mediocre at most." 

Severus looked at Remus and smirked. "You'll have such a pleasurable summer." 

Remus rolled his eyes before moving toward his former students. "Boys, no need for this. We're on the same side." 

Narcissa glared at Remus. Her voice became as smooth as expensive crystal. "We are not on anyone's side. I am only interested in my son's well being." She put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Come along. The rooms should be ready." 

Draco glared at the Weasley siblings once more before following his mother. He almost turned to hex Ron when he heard the Gryffindor say, "Great! Now we have a Death Eater in training living here!", but his mother stopped him. 

When they reached upstairs, Kreacher showed them their room: clean, big, and hex-free. Narcissa kissed her son's temple, ignoring his protests. Then, she smiled. "We found a new home."

* * *

Draco wasn't surprised when his mother ended the spell on their luggage and eight trunks appeared. "You came prepared, I see," he noticed with an amused smile. In her seven trunks, Narcissa had packed everything from clothes to jewellery, from the finest china to the most expensive silverware. All in all, his mother had brought the best of Malfoy Manor right here. 

"There is no point in leaving these things behind. Now, get changed for dinner." Death threats and a pack of redheads - where were their parents? - would not interfere with their lives. 

Chuckling, Draco went to his room to get ready for dinner. 

Narcissa donned one of her robes, storing the Muggle dress in case necessity would require its use again. Otherwise, she had no intention of wearing that rag ever again. She spelled her make up away before starting to put it on anew. She sprayed her perfume in the air and walked into it. 

A quick knock on the door let her know that Draco was ready. Green chiffon swirled as Narcissa opened the door. Draco, dressed in blue robe, offered her his arm and she gracefully laid her hand on it, before descending the stairs. 

When they reached the kitchen, Draco looked around the room. His cousin wasn't there and he considered it a blessing. Family relationship and recent need required that he be polite with her, but Draco had no wish to speak with a woman who purposely had green hair. 

A long table occupied most of the room. Lupin sat at one of the corners, closest to the door. In the opposite corner stood Snape, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Years of experience in Potions class told Draco that his professor had been fighting with someone. From Lupin's expression, it wasn't difficult to guess that the two were arguing. 

Standing by the stove, there was a woman. Draco had seen her a few times at Diagon Alley before the start of the school year. Molly Weasley was wearing Muggle clothes that had seen better days. She moved around, cutting and dicing, rinsing and spinning, and she was making Draco dizzy. 

He turned to his mother who seemed to ignore everyone but the Potions master. 

"Severus, you're still here. Would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked pleasantly. 

Severus took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather risk my life in a class full of Neville Longbottoms than to eat your cooking." 

Her laugh, crisp and light, rung in the kitchen. "Severus, dear, I wouldn't dream of cooking. That's why we have House Elves. Kreacher is taking care of dinner. He's also said that the 'traitors' are using the dining room, and he has moved the dining room furniture to the family room." 

Severus did something completely unexpected; he laughed. "Salazar, I should have known. Leave it to you to put that blasted House Elf in his place." 

When Narcissa spoke, her eyes were pure innocence, her voice filled with fragility. "I do not know what you mean, Severus. I was in need of help and Kreacher was happy to provide it." 

Severus didn't buy her act for a moment. Narcissa was a powerful witch, but unlike her husband, she recognized her limits. She was also a good manipulator and had a way of making people do what she wanted. Merlin, he had missed their friendship, but now they were on the same side whether she wanted to admit it or not. They both wanted Voldemort dead, and any alliance with Dumbledore was a mere necessity. "Narcissa, you do our House proud, and I'll be happy to join you and Draco for dinner." 

"Could we go, then?" Draco said impatiently. He looked around and crunched his nose. The smell of vegetables was so bourgeois, how could they stand it was beyond him, but then, they were Weasleys, he reasoned. 

"Of course, Darling." For the first time, Narcissa looked around, and she smiled at the Weasley matriarch. "Molly, if you need anything, do let me know. Kreacher would be glad to help." 

They all knew it was a lie. Kreacher only would help if his Mistress forced him, and the Gryffindors would rather do without Kreacher's help, mindful of the betrayal that led to Sirius's death. The only reason that he was still in the house was that he was deemed to dangerous to be set free, since they didn't know how much knowledge he had of the Order's activities and members.

* * *

Ron watched speechless as the three Slytherin left, but words didn't desert him for long. "How can they do that? We've been doing a lot of work on this house. They come in and take over? Mum, you need to do something, talk to Dumbledore, I don't know." 

"I don't want to hear any nonsense, Ron. We continue to act like we always have," Molly said firmly as she returned to the stove. "If you can't stop fighting with him, then I suggest that you stay away from that boy, because I will not tolerate any more outbursts from you." 

"But Mum..." A glare and a raised spoon were more than enough answer. Ron sighed and rested his chin on his arms. "It's bloody unfair." 

"Hey, at least we needn't worry about the Death Eaters wanting to sacrifice us for You Know Who's immortality," Ginny said brightly. 

"You're saying that if we want a House Elf-" Fred started. 

"We need to become one of the Dark Lord's prime targets," George finished. 

"It didn't work for Harry," Ron said with another sigh. "Besides, how do we know they aren't lying? I reckon it's a trap. They want to get to Harry." 

Bill looked at Lupin. The werewolf had been strangely quiet after coming out from the library where he had been talking to Snape. "What do you think, Remus?" 

"It's not a trap," he answered curtly before ignoring the rest of the conversation. 

"I still think that we shouldn't trust them," Ron said. "I wager they are talking about us."

* * *

Draco pulled a chair for his mother and when they were all sitting, their meals appeared magically in front of them and his lip curled for a brief moment. After having watched Mrs. Weasley cook, he started to appreciate the House Elves. 

"Severus, can we really trust them?" his mother asked as she picked on her food. Narcissa never was a big eater, and Draco suspected it had as much to do with her figure than it did with real hunger. 

"I won't lie to you, Narcissa. They are annoying, self righteous, reckless, but if they have promised to protect you, they will," Severus said. 

"Is that why you joined them?" Draco had listened to the brief exchange at his aunt's house, but he hadn't grasped the meaning of it. 

Severus shook his head. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. He killed someone I loved and I wanted revenge, plain and simple. I doubt I would have left the Dark Lord's service if it weren't for something that dramatic." 

The name - Regulus - that Draco had heard before returned to mind. Draco wondered what kind of love existed between his professor and his cousin, but decided that it was safer not to ask, instead he said, "Something like my aunt trying to kill me." Draco smiled. "I wonder what father would say if he saw us, now, sitting in a house full of Gryffindors, waiting for Dumbledore and the Boy Who Lived To Be a Pain In My Arse to protect me." 

Narcissa smiled warmly. She leaned and covered her son's hand with hers. "Your father loves you above all. He would want us to do whatever necessary to protect you, and we are hiding in a Slytherin home." She turned toward her friend. "That reminds me, Severus, please let Dumbledore know that I want to be privy of all decisions that could affect Draco." 

"Narcissa..." 

The witch raised her hand. "I don't want to put you in the middle of this. Just tell him that when my aunt died, Sirius was in Azkaban. I doubt he had time to register a will with the Ministry after he escaped. Therefore, the house goes to the last Black alive: my sisters and me. Of course, Bella can't make a claim, but I can. He wants the house; I want information. We can keep this friendly and the Ministry doesn't have to know anything." 

Severus looked straight into her eyes, and challenged her. "You wouldn't risk exposure by going to the Ministry and he knows it." 

"For my son, I would do anything. He can stay here, and no one can find him. Kreacher can take care of us." She took another bite of her meat, before leaning back on the chair. "If I'm stuck in this house, I want information. You know how vital knowledge can be." 

Severus nodded. "I'll speak to Albus, but you do understand that he is not the only source of knowledge." He smirked when he saw the understanding in her eyes. 

 

"Thank you, Severus. I'm so glad to have you back in my life." She batted her eyelashes and looked at the Potions master, her eyes and voice teasing. "We even have room for Lupin." 

Draco watched shocked as his professor smiled. Why didn't he hex Narcissa? What exactly did she mean by that? Obviously, he'd have to pay attention since his mother knew a lot more than he ever suspected. 

"On that note, it's time for me to go." Severus got up, and kissed Narcissa's cheek. "Have a good night." He left without waiting for a response.

* * *

"Filthy-" 

Mrs. Black's tirade was cut short by Draco's whisper. "It's me, aunt Ippolita." 

The old woman smiled. "What are you doing up, child? You should be in bed and sleeping." 

Draco sighed as he sank in the couch. "I can't sleep. You know how it is with a new bed, new pillow." He shrugged. 

"Your aunt trying to kill you," she added, but her voice held no malice. Instead, it was filled by warm understanding. 

"Yes, there is that, but it hasn't quite sunk in yet. It's just..." Draco didn't flinch when the House Elf popped into the room and covered him with a throw. "Kreacher's very loyal," he noted after the Elf had left. 

"Yes, he is." Mrs. Black wouldn't be distracted from Draco's problem. "What is the problem, then?" 

"I was lying there, and it hit me. Tomorrow, I can't call my friends, can't go out with them..." 

"Can't meet girls?" she prodded gently. 

Draco shook his head. "I'm not interested in girls." He was shocked at what he had so readily admitted but then learning that you are the target of the most powerful Dark wizard did affect one's judgement. 

"I see," Mrs. Black said curtly. 

"Does that disappoint you? I know Father wouldn't approve," Draco asked. Strangely, it was important to him to have his family's approval. He had kept it a secret during his fifth year, but with his father's arrest, there was no point in hiding. If his mother knew, she had never said anything. 

"Your father will learn to accept it. I know it was difficult to accept when I learned about Regulus and Severus." Mrs. Black smiled. "In the end, I realised that I loved my son." 

Draco drew his knees to his chest. "I wish it were that simple. Father doesn't expect things to go differently than how he has planned them." 

"I wager he didn't expect that his sister-in-law would want to kill his son. Draco, people do what they want, and one must adapt." She looked wistfully toward the stairs. "I had hoped for my two sons to live happy long lives, but neither did. I had expected Severus to keep my Regulus safe, instead he's turned on our family." 

"No." Draco shook his head vehemently. "Professor Snape is trying to avenge Regulus. Mother and he were discussing it at dinner. He went to Dumbledore because he wanted revenge." 

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Narcissa come down the stairs and walked around. "You scared me half to death. I went to your room and you weren't there." Then, she smiled at her aunt. "Good evening, Aunt. I'm sorry you were disturbed." 

"Nonsense, I've spent eleven years in this portrait and the last one surrounded by Mudblood, werewolves and do-gooders. It's a pleasure to have you and Draco in this house." She nodded toward the couch. "Join us. We were discussing Severus." 

Narcissa chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I think neither of you is his type." 

"No, of course not. Nowadays, he goes for the werewolf type," Mrs. Black said coldly. 

"Lupin?" Draco was starting to think that his mother and his aunt Ippolita would succeed in doing what aunt Bella wanted to do: kill him- by shocking him to death. Lucius had hinted in the past, and when Draco hadn't understood his father had explained that Severus was 'abnormal', but nothing could have prepared Draco for the revelations that Snape was involved with Lupin. "You can't be serious?" 

"Yes, Lupin," his mother said with a roll of her eyes. "Aunt, you know how much he loved Regulus, and I think he still does, in a way, but life goes on, and Severus has been alone for a long time. I think... I think Regulus would have approved." 

"Maybe... probably...he's one of the few links I have to my son." The smile was tight and Draco suspected that if she weren't a Black and an aristocrat, he would be seeing tears. 

"You could try talking to him," Narcissa suggested. "I'm sure he'd like that. He has very few people left as well." 

"He's very different," Mrs. Black noted. "I remember him at Draco's age. He was always reserved, but he was friendly in his own way. Now, he's bitter... Like me, I surmise." She looked at her relatives. She saw Draco yawn and smiled. "Time for bed, child." 

Draco grinned. "Guess so. Good night, Aunt." 

Narcissa stood up right after her son. "We'll see you in the morning." She walked with her son upstairs. 

"You stopped checking on me when I was five," Draco said quietly. 

"I know." Narcissa kisses his cheek. "I love you, Draco." 

"Me too. I'll be careful; I promise." He resisted the urge to hug his mother. He wasn't a child after all, but he couldn't remember seeing her so emotional. Then again, these were strange times. With his father in jail, his aunt trying to kill him, and them locked in this house, they only had each other. "Good night, Mother." 

"Good night, Love." She waited for him to go into his room before retiring for the night.

* * *

Ron cursed when the wood creaked under his steps. A nearby door squeaked on its hinges, and he held his breath. 

"Ron, what are you doing up?" Ginny whispered. 

"It's you." Ron breathed in relief. 

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing? You're making such a ruckus, I'm surprised Mum isn't up." 

Ron wasn't sure how his sister could yell while whispering. It was a quality she had learned from their mother. "It wasn't me," he hissed back. "I heard the noises, and then I saw Malfoy and his mother. I reckon they were spying on us." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Or maybe they went to get a glass of water. Give it up, Ron. They are staying here." 

"You saw them earlier. They wouldn't be caught dead in the kitchen. They have Kreacher at their disposal," he said, not bothering to hide his jealousy. 

"Well, I don't care what they were doing. It's Dumbledore's problem, and now I'm going to bed. You should do the same." 

With a scowl, Ron watched his sister go. He went back to his own room when he was certain that the Malfoys weren't leaving their rooms again, but vowed to keep a close eye on them. It was the least he could do to protect Harry.

* * *

The next night, Ron spelled his room so that he would hear if Malfoy left his room. He followed the Slytherin downstairs, and he found that Narcissa was already there, talking to that bloody portrait. 

"Can't sleep again, Draco?" Mrs. Black asked. 

"It's difficult to be tired, when I've done nothing all day," Draco said resentfully. "There was always someone around, watching. What do they think I'm going to do? Set the house on fire?" 

"I can scream at them for you, if you want. I promise that I can be very colourful in my language," Mrs. Black answered, not bothering to hide her grin. 

Both Malfoys chuckled, but Narcissa was more successful in masking her features, before saying, "Aunt, truly, you make me blush with your language." 

Mrs. Black snorted. "I'm sure you've said and done worse, and the same it's true for your brat." 

"Hey," Draco said affronted. "I'm not a pervert." 

"No, of course not, child. You only like to bugger men." Ippolita and Narcissa looked at each other, barely containing their laughter. "You're a pervert when you chain said men before indulging in more... shall we say... unusual desire." 

Draco covered his ears. "Merlin, I'm not listening to this. I can't hear you; I can't hear you." 

Sitting on a step, Ron had to agree with Malfoy. Mothers and women as old as Mrs. Black shouldn't be talking about sex. 

Narcissa laughed. "Darling, aunt Ippolita is teasing you. We know that Severus wouldn't allow any kinky games in the Slytherin dormitory." 

"Not unless he could participate in them," Mrs. Black said. 

Draco groaned. "By Salazar, I think I shall be sick." On the stairs, Ron echoed the sentiment. 

"What a prude. I bet you aren't so reticent with Blaise," Narcissa said, off hand. 

Draco frowned. "Blaise? What does Blaise have to do with this?" he asked confused. Then the meaning of his mother's words became clear. "Are you mad, Mother? Do you think I'd trust anyone at Hogwarts? Pansy, Greg and Vince are the exception, but I don't want to be involved with any of them." 

"You mean to tell me that you're a virgin?" his mother said incredulous. 

"Of course not, Mother." Draco shook his head. Why was he even having this conversation was beyond him. "There is a difference between shagging and having a relationship. With Blaise... it would be too messy. It's much easier to keep things simple." 

"Is that what you think or what you imagine your father would say?" Mrs. Black looked at her nephew. He was still so young, and yet apparently so mature. The perfect child of a pureblood family. Just like Regulus. Had they all been so very wrong in raising such cynical children? 

"There was a time when your father wasn't like he is today," Narcissa said, her smile full of love. "We were happy, and in love. It was something that very few people saw, but doesn't mean it wasn't there. It still is. I love your father, regardless of the choices he has made, and I know he loves me. That love is special, Draco. No amount of sex can replace it." 

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," Draco answered tersely. "Just as I'm sure that there are plenty of guys willing to be in a relationship with one of the Dark Lord's prime targets, and a Malfoy, to boot." Shaking his head, he got up. "I'm going to bed. Good night." 

Ron moved quickly to avoid detection. He went back to his bed, but couldn't fall asleep. He'd learned a lot about Malfoy and his family, but it wasn't what he was expecting. Secret plans and virgin sacrifices had become Draco Malfoy discussing his sex life with his mother and great-aunt, certainly no. 

More than ever Ron was convinced that this was some sort of decoy, to distract people from what they were doing. They had to know that he was watching. That was the only reason for the charade. As he fell asleep, he promised to pay even more attention to Malfoy.

* * *

Ron spent the next week doing nothing but spying on Malfoy. The Slytherin was superficially polite, but he never bothered to hide his contempt for the guests of 12 Grimmauld Place. He didn't avoid people, but tended to spend his time in the library, reading tome after tome. He reminded Ron of Hermione before a test. 

Each night, Ron would hide at the top of their stairway listening to the conversation among the members of the Black family. The two women enjoyed questioning Draco about his romantic life, but Ron noticed the warmth in their teasing, and after a while Malfoy just smirked and ignore their innuendoes. 

One night Ron heard Sirius's name, and paid even closer attention. 

"Would you do things differently?" Draco asked curious. "I mean how was he different from me?" 

"No, child. Sirius was very much unlike you. He rejected his family, his upbringing. You're very much still a Pureblood. However..." She sighed. "No mother wants his son to suffer like Sirius did, not that I'll ever admit it to that bunch of blood traitors that have taken over my house." 

 

"You loved him, then?" Would his father be the same? Cursing him in front of people because he had betrayed Voldemort. Would Lucius be able to forgive him? Draco needed the answers and his great-aunt was proving very valuable and patient. 

"Of course, I loved him. When he left...Knowing that you've failed, that your own son hates you...." She shook her head, and left, moving from portrait to portrait until she was out of view. 

"I didn't mean it, Mother." 

Narcissa hugged her son. "I know, Love, but these talks are bringing up a lot of memories, decades of antagonism and anger. It will never happen with us. I love you and so does your father. Nothing will ever change that." 

For the first time in over a week, Ron retreated without waiting for Malfoy. His suspicions didn't matter at the moment. This was about family, and Ron would not intrude on that. 

________________________________________

Draco sat in front of the portrait in the middle of the afternoon. His great-aunt wasn't there. He smiled inwardly. She was probably spying on the Order of the Phoenix. He still thought it was a laughable name, but it mattered little. They would be the one to kill Voldemort and set him free. 

His mother was also at the meeting. Narcissa hadn't given them much choice, and after a silent exchange of threats, Dumbledore had invited her to join them. Draco believed that his mother could only be an asset for that bunch of do-gooders. 

He turned yet another page, but he had no idea what he was reading. He was spending all of his time reading, and it was getting boring. When he heard the footsteps, he looked up. "Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm not allowed to go to the meeting." Ron sat at the other end of the couch. 

"And? You must have something with which to amuse yourself." Draco hummed before looking at Ron. "Oh, I forgot, Granger isn't here and we know that she does the thinking for you." He waved a hand and looked down at his book. "Go bother your sister." 

The easy dismissal fuelled the antagonism Ron had always felt for the Slytherin. Even in his situation, Malfoy sounded superior and arrogant, dismissing Ron like he was nothing more than a House Elf. Ron got up, walked to Draco's end, and leaned down. "Fuck you, Malfoy. I was trying to be nice, but obviously you're not worth it." 

"You? Nice?" Draco said incredulous. "Why in Slytherin's name would you want to be nice to me?" 

Anger clouded his judgement, and Ron should have kept his mouth shut, he really should have, but when had he ever been calm in his exchanges with Malfoy? Instead, he let slip out a lot more than he intended. "Because you're alone. Because no one should have to rely on his mother and a portrait for company. Because I was trying to be sociable." 

Draco unfolded himself with feline grace and stood up, his body pressed against the Gryffindor. "How would you know that? Have you been spying on me?" He laughed sadly. "Once more, you prove why one can't trust a Gryffindor." He stalked away, but when he reached the stairs he turns, a smirk on his face. "For your information, I do the fucking." With that he turned and went upstairs. 

If Ron had been honest with himself, he would have recognised that Malfoy was right. He had been spying on them. However, he still believed that he had good reasons, and he wouldn't let a scheming Slytherin insult him. He followed Malfoy up the stairs and barged into the Slytherin's room without knocking. "I wasn't spying. I was making sure that you didn't backstab us while we slept. You waltz in here and expect us to trust you. Well, everyone else may be blind, but I'm not." 

Draco was sitting in the middle of his bed, writing on a parchment, but his head rose when he heard the tirade. "Are you that naive, Weasley? Do you truly think that Dumbledore would open the doors to two Malfoys? He trusts us less than you do. I reckon, he'd be happier if we disappeared from this earth. No, Weasley, he doesn't trust us, and my mother was interrogated under Veritaserum." 

"Oh!" Ron leaned against the wall, staring at the blond. "So... You Know Who really wants to kill you." 

"No, my aunt wants to kill me to make the Dark Lord immortal." Draco puffed a pillow and leaned back. His legs were straight in front of him, ankles crossed. "Actually, I should be the one not trusting you. Who guarantees me that you lot won't decide that it's easier to kill me before Voldemort gets his hand on me?" The wards around his room and his bed were there just for that reason, and he had caught Kreacher standing guard more than once. 

"How dare you! We'd never... how could you..." Ron studied the Slytherin. He wasn't very good are reading people. He never had to, since in his family people said what they thought, and loudly at that. "You truly think us capable of murder." 

Draco sighed. "Merlin, you're so incredibly naive. You don't think Dumbledore has thought about that. The end justifies the means, and all that. Do I think that you would kill me?" He shook his head. "No, you'd hex me if I provoked you enough, or maybe the Mudblood or Potter. Do I think that Dumbledore would kill me if necessary? In a heartbeat. Of course, he wouldn't dirty his hands. He'd find some other way, and that's why Mother is so keen about being present when the Order meets." 

"Dumbledore wouldn't, you know. He wouldn't stoop to You Know Who's level." Ron moved slowly, waiting for a reaction or an insult, and when it didn't come, he sat at the foot of the bed. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Right, or maybe it's because he doesn't have enough information about whatever my crazy aunt thinks she found." 

"It wouldn't matter. We wouldn't let him hurt you," Ron repeated stubbornly, his voice filled with contained anger at the mere idea that they could contemplate murder. 

Draco heard the convictions in Weasley's voice, and he was amazed yet again at how two-dimensional the world was for most Gryffindors. "I'm not sure how you'd stop him, but thank you." 

"I wouldn't do it for you. It's just...wrong," Ron declared with conviction. 

Draco laughed. "Of course, I understand completely. It has nothing to do with saving a human being, but all to do with maintaining a principle." 

"Do you always have to twist my words around?" Ron snapped. 

"Am I?" Draco looked pensive. "Truly, can you say that it would be about my life? Or is it for some bigger than life ideal that you have? Personally, I don't think you'd care either way about me." 

"Maybe you're right." Ron picked some imaginary lint from his trousers. It was much easier than looking at the Slytherin. "You know this is the first time we've actually talked." 

"I feel confident that we can rectify that quickly, Weasel," Draco said without his usual antagonism. 

"Of course, Ferret." Ron grinned, but soon he was staring at the wall, his fingers tapping on his thigh. "May I ask a question?" 

"You just did." Usually, Draco would have told Weasley to leave the room, but boredom increased his curiosity, and he nodded instead. "Go ahead, ask." 

"Are you truly gay?" 

"No, I've been lying to my family because I didn't want them to know that I'm really straight and I want a wife and children." Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'm gay," he ended annoyed. 

"Don't be a prat, all right? I was curious. I don't know anyone else who's gay." Malfoy could be such a git, but Ron really had no one else to talk to. 

A big smile appeared on Draco's face. "Of course you know others. You go to Hogwarts, do you not? I'm not the only one. I should know; I've done most of the ones who are willing to admit it, at least to themselves." Wouldn't it be a surprise if Weasley were gay, too? Draco had always thought that the Gryffindor was lusting after the Mudblood, but maybe Potter was the true object of Ron's affection. "Why are you interested, Weasley?" 

Ron shrugged. "Nothing... I was curious." 

The pause was more telling than the words, and Draco smiled inwardly. Things were becoming more interesting. "Oh no, you don't. You've been spying on me, listening to very private conversation, asking me questions. You must answer my questions now." Fairness was the moral fantasy that Gryffindors embraced. It would have never worked on a Slytherin, but he saw that Weasley was struggling to find the right answer. 

"I... I don't... I mean I've always thought that Herm, but lately...you know..." 

Ron's skin resembled a lobster shell, but Draco resisted the urge to laugh. Any other time he would have crucified the Gryffindor, but this had been a touchy subject for Draco. "No, Weasley I don't know. In fact, I understood little of what you said." Draco crawled on the bed and sat on his heels, by Weasley's side. "However, the fact that you're curious about men doesn't necessarily make you gay." 

"Does the fact that I wank thinking about guys make me gay?" Ron grimaced slightly. "I try, thinking about girls, but ...doesn't really work." 

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I'd say that's pretty damn convincing evidence." Then, he started laughing, harder and harder until he was lying on the bed, holding his stomach. 

"What's so funny? I don't think it's funny at all." Ron scowled at his schoolmate. 

When Draco stopped laughing, he sat up again. "Helga and Rowena, this house is driving us mad. Just look at us, sitting here, talking about our sexuality." 

"There isn't a lot to say about mine," Ron murmured. 

Draco squeezed Ron's shoulder. "It isn't easy. I've known that I was gay since our fifth year, but with Umbridge and my father, I kept it a secret. After my father was sent to Azkaban, I had no reason to hide anymore. I only cared about his opinion; I always have." Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. He has other reasons to be disappointed." 

"Didn't your mother say that he would understand?" Ron wasn't sure if Lucius Malfoy would forgive his family for turning to the Order, but maybe he was wrong. 

"Yes, but Mother is blinded by love. She's powerful and intelligent, but I doubt she can see Father's faults. I know I didn't for a long time." 

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered. 

"It's not your fault." Draco shrugged, dismissing the subject. He certainly didn't need Weasley's pity. Then he saw the Gryffindor leaned in and he pulled back abruptly. "Go away, Weasley. I'm not an experiment or a pity case. Go away."

* * *

Malfoy watching became even a more obsessive task for Ron. He watched every move; he listened to every word. He tried listening in at night - he still didn't think of it as spying, - but it was impossible now that Draco knew he was there. 

A few nights later, he slipped into Draco's room before the Slytherin had a chance to go downstairs. "Can I talk to you?" 

Draco gave an exasperated sigh, but nodded toward the couch he was occupying. "I can't seem to stop you. What is it, Weasley?" 

"I... I'm sorry about the other day. I wasn't... I mean I was, but it wasn't an experiment." Ron was glad that the penumbra hid the flush spreading through his body. "You were there, and looked so good, and you smelled... Merlin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." 

"There is a lot you don't mean. You sound remarkably like the Half-Giant." Draco motioned to the couch again. "Sit down. You look like you will pass out at any moment." 

"Well fuck you, Malfoy. Hagrid is ten times the person you are, and just because he doesn't speak the Queen's English doesn't mean that he's less than you are." 

Draco jumped out of his bed and faced Ron. "One, you don't come into my room to insult me. Two, I didn't say a bloody thing about who's the better person. I said that I can't understand him, and that's just a statement of fact. Three, I told you I do the fucking. Now, bugger off, Weasley." 

It didn't matter how irrational this was, but Ron couldn't leave. Furious and remorseful at the same time, he stood there. "No, I'm not leaving. I came here to apologise and you'll let me apologise you...you ...pouf." 

Draco snorted. "Yes, since you're doing such a brilliant job, I should give you another opportunity. Why don't you save us both the trouble and just leave?" 

Ron's first urge was to tell Malfoy off, but then he slumped down without saying a word. Instead, he kept staring at Malfoy, studying him. "I don't fucking understand you. One moment you're nice and the next you act all superior." 

"That' because I am better than most," he answered immediately, but reluctantly Draco added, "I know how difficult it is not to have anyone to talk about this. You feel different, ashamed; you think no one could possibly understand." 

"What about your friends? Do they complain about sharing the dormitory or the shower?" It sounded stupid, but he couldn't imagine how life in his dormitory would be like if his friends found out about him. 

"Weasley, I love Vince and Greg, but I can assure you I have no sexual interest toward them. Blaise and the others know that I'm only interested in willing men." The Malfoy smirk was back in place but there was no malice. 

"And how do you find these willing men?" Ron persisted. 

"I don't know; people find me." Draco chuckled when he heard Ron snort. "Idiot, I mean they know I'm out and they approach me. They also know that I don't kiss and tell. I will tell you who is out, but the rest is up to you." 

"Thanks..." His shoes became the most interesting view while he summoned his Gryffindor courage. He had come here with one goal in mind, getting kissed, and he was so close, but it wasn't easy to ask. Then he decided that actions spoke louder than words, and suddenly he was kissing Malfoy. It was not a friendly kiss; it was 'I want to devour you' kiss, and it was wet and sloppy, and it shouldn't have felt this good to kiss Malfoy and why was Draco pulling away? The only answer Ron could form was a disappointed groan. 

"Slow down, Weasley. Suffocating your lover is never a good start." Draco smirked. "You don't want to look desperate either." 

"When I thought I couldn't be humiliated more... Thanks," Ron said sarcastically. 

"When have I made fun of you? Well, today, at least. Let's not mention the insults we traded in the past six years." Draco was glad to see the smile back on Ron's face. "Now, let me show you how it's done." 

Ron felt Draco's hand rest gently on his cheek. He watched as the Slytherin moved closer with intentional slowness. Ron was already holding his breath, butterflies in his stomach, and finally, their lips met. There weren't fireworks, but his body surely liked to feel Draco's tongue snaking in his mouth. Malfoy had to be enjoying it too, if the hardness Ron could feel was any indication. Damn, Malfoy was pulling away again. 

Ron blinked before he could see again. Draco truly looked good with his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark with desire, and Ron was ready to resume the kiss. 

The Slytherin bit his lip. "We must stop." 

"No, we mustn't." Ron's hand rested fleetingly over Draco's erection. "Aren't you the one who's always complaining about being bored and neither of us will tell." 

"How practical!" For a brief instant, Draco considered taking the high moral ground, but he was more than bored, he was horny. He nipped Ron's jaw, before biting Ron's ear lobe. His breathed laugh answered the senseless moans from Ron. "You're so easy, but if you tell your Gryffindor friends about this, I will make sure that you won't be able to show your face in school, and that's a promise." 

"I don't think threatening a lover is part of foreplay." The remark lost its barb when Ron leaned into Draco's touch. 

"On the contrary, it can be really erotic, but we'll leave that for some other time." Draco pulled Ron's tee shirt over his head. Draco's fingers began to map the muscles on Ron's torso. "Feels good, doesn't it?" 

"Merlin, yes..." Ron closed his eyes and his head lolled back, only to snap back up when teeth closed over his nipple. "Oh shit, do that again." 

"What? This?" With a grin, Draco aimed for the other nipple and bit it. "Like it, do you not?" 

"What? Why are you leaving?" 

"I'm not leaving. I was thinking of moving this to the bed, put up silencing wards, locking the door....Unless you want everyone to know." He performed all the spells before taking his shirt off. He began to unfasten his trousers when he noticed that Ron was glued to the couch. "Come here. I don't bite. Well, I do; in fact, I enjoy it very much." When the Gryffindor gave no sign of moving, Draco sighed. "Look, we needn't do this." 

"No, it's fine...I'm just not sure what 'this' is." Ron stood up and waited by the side of the bed. "Are we...how far..." 

"Merlin, Weasley, you need to learn English," Draco said, clearly amused, as he dropped the rest of his clothes and lay down. 

"You need to learn how to say my name, if you plan to get your rocks off." Nothing could give Ron courage faster than a Slytherin insult, even one from a very naked man. "I meant how far do you want to go?" 

"However far you want to go. I told you I like my men willing." Draco patted the bed. "Drop your trousers and come here. We'll go slow and if you change your mind we'll stop." 

"You're being too reasonable," he muttered. When he got rid of all his clothes, he slipped under the covers, keeping the sheets protectively around him. 

"Relax, Ron." Draco stressed the name as he rolled on top of the Gryffindor. Gentle kisses rained over Ron's cheeks and neck, while Draco disentangled the blankets. He felt Ron tense when their naked bodies slid against each other. "It's all right. We can always stop." 

Ron shook his head. "This feels good. I'm a little..." 

"It's okay to be afraid, but I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, it will feel really good." Soft strokes of his tongue teased Ron's lips until they parted to let Draco explore at will. His fingertips ghosted over Ron's body, playing a game of seduction. 

Slowly, he felt Ron relax under him, and soon their hips were rocking against each other, their erections sliding against each other. Their moans drowned into their hot kisses. Patience had never been Draco's strong suit and sex didn't improve it. Draco took his wand, but made sure to explain. "I'm casting a spell on you. It helps your muscles relax and it lubricates you." 

"Do you have to?" His parents would kill him if they'd find out that he allowed a Slytherin to cast a spell on him. 

"It can be done manually, but it hurts more." Draco waited until he saw Ron assent and he cast the spell. "Bend your legs, and spread them." Draco's eyes were fixed on his soon to be lover; his fingers were tight against his cock sliding slowly over its length. The blush and the innocence made things more enticing. Draco positioned his erection and slid in slowly, feeling muscles stretch around him. He fisted Ron's cock at the same time, distracting him from the temporary pain. "Does it hurt?" 

Was Draco worried about him? It certainly looked like it, and Ron wasn't even surprised after the care with which Draco was treating him. "It feels strange, but no, it doesn't hurt." 

"Okay, I'll start moving, now." Draco gave a few experimental thrusts, watching carefully for any sign of pain. When it didn't come, he hooked Ron's legs on his elbows and his movements became faster and deeper, his angle changed until he saw Ron's body jolt in pleasure. 

"Cor, that's brilliant." Ron's fists loosened as the pleasure swept through him. He didn't have time to say more before Draco found that nub of pleasure again and again and again, and Ron was coming with a force he had never felt before. 

He lay there sated, his fingers grabbing Draco's arm, feeling his lover's cock drive into him until he saw Draco tense before feeling semen spill inside him. Draco slumped against him, breathing heavily. Ron held him tightly. "Are you okay?" he whispered. 

Draco laughed. "That should be my question. I'm fine and you?" 

"I don't think my brain is functioning." Ron answered. 

"How is that different from every other day?" he said with a smile. 

Ron rolled his eyes, but it was difficult to fell angry in the wake of his first orgasm caused by someone other than his hand. "You're hilarious, really." 

Draco kissed his lover before pulling off. Another quick spell and all evidence of their activities disappeared. "You should get going. Supper will be ready soon." 

Ron nodded. He got dressed and left the room, knowing that this wasn't the end of the matter.

* * *

The next evening Draco was surprised to hear the knock on the door and to see Ron come in. He had thought that the events of the day before were a one-time shot. "Yes?" 

"Can we talk?" Ron didn't wait for an answer and sat on the bed. He stared at the Slytherin without saying a word. 

"Talking requires speaking, Weas- Ron." Draco slid toward the Gryffindor. "Are you all right? Do you have any questions?" 

Ron's fingers raked through Draco's hair and he rested his forehead against Draco's. "One question: can we do it again?" 

This was an amazingly bad idea, Draco knew that, but his hand moved to cover Ron's cheek; he should put a stop to this, but their lips smashed together; he should send Ron away, but clothes were taken off, and eventually he found himself buried inside Ron's body, bringing them both to orgasm in a frenzy of teenager lust. 

After cleaning them both, Draco lay on his side. Should he? He was lonely, yes, but how immensely stupid it would be to ask, and yet, he asked anyway. "You could stay, if you'd like." 

"I'd like that." Ron pulled Draco close, and his arm rested protectively on Draco's waist. "You don't mind?" 

Draco stretched a little. How long had it been since someone held him? Probably back when he was little and his mother would comfort him, and he realised that he didn't mind at all. He smiled against Ron's chest. "No, it's just fine."

* * *

Draco wasn't sure when having sex became 'let's have a relationship'. Not that they discussed it, and Draco wasn't too keen on bringing up the subject, but there was no other way to describe what they had. 

They would spend their time together, and Ginny and the twins joined them on occasion. Assignments were always a good excuse for why they were holed up in Draco's room until Molly remarked that even Hermione hadn't been able to make Ron study so much. Ron became so red that for a moment, Draco thought that Ron would explode. 

"Do you reckon my mum suspects?" Ron asked one night as he lay, spooned against Draco. 

"No, of course not," Draco replied with his usual self-assurance. 

"How can you be so certain?" Ron pressed. 

With a sigh, Draco turned until he was facing his lover. "None of your siblings have tried to hex me and they haven't checked to see if you're under the Imperius or some other mind-controlling hex. Ergo, they don't know. Now, can we get some sleep?" 

"They wouldn't hurt you," Ron said with a small smile. "Good night, Draco." 

"So nave." Draco kissed him. "Good night, Ron."

* * *

At number four of Privet Drive, Harry Potter had packed all of his belongings, or at least everything that he could pack without magic. He was an underage wizard for another - he checked his watch 30 seconds. 

"Harry Birthday, Harry," he said to himself. Then, he finished his packing, this time with the aid of magic. He shrank his trunk and put it into his pocket. He knocked on the door of the master bedroom, and opened the door without waiting. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. Enjoy your magic-free life," he told his aunt and uncle. 

Just like that, Harry severed the last connection to his Muggle life. He summoned the Knight Bus and rode it until he reached London. He was careful to use Muggle transportation until he reached his final destination. Unplottable or not, he didn't want anyone to know that he was going to Grimmauld Place. 

He sneaked into the house, and was surprised when Mrs. Black's portrait didn't scream at him. Instead she said, "Your friend is sleeping in Regulus's room, top of the stairs, third room to your left." 

Harry frowned at the portrait. Why was she being civil? Nonetheless, Harry replied a quick 'thank you' before heading upstairs. He opened the door carefully - polite or not, he didn't trust Mrs. Black. He looked inside and that's when he saw Ron and Malfoy's naked bodies intertwined under the moonlight. "What the fuck it's going on?!" he asked, walking inside. 

The moment he stepped into the room, the wards went off and Draco and Ron bolted up. They both saw Harry at the same time. Ron reached desperately for the sheets to maintain some modicum of privacy. Draco sat, propped on his elbows, legs crossed at his ankles. "Potter, didn't anyone teach you to knock?" 

Before Harry could answer, there was a ruckus in the hallway. The first to arrive was Narcissa Malfoy, wand in hand. From the other side, Harry heard multiple footsteps and then saw Snape and Remus come in. Molly Weasley was next, followed by her children, who were talking about bets and winning. Harry noted that Mrs. Weasley looked surprised when she saw Ron and the now covered Draco. 

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Snape asked in a threatening tone. 

"He came here to torment me," Draco drawled. 

"It's your own fault," Narcissa snapped back. "I taught you better than to fall asleep without warding your room. Truly, Draco, you have people trying to kill you." 

"Mother, we're safe here, and I'm sleeping with a big, brave Gryffindor who would really risk his life to protect me, if only on principle," Draco answered. 

"Draco, shut up," Ron hissed. 

"What? I doubt anyone will believe that we were studying." Draco smirked and then found Ginny's face among the crowd. "Miss Weasley, how much did you win?" 

Harry was shocked to hear Ginny laugh and then reply, "Five galleons. They refused to believe me when I told them you were shagging." 

"Ginevra Weasley! I will not tolerate such language," Molly exclaimed. Then she turned to Harry and smiled. "Dear, you must be tired. There is an extra bed in Ron's room." 

"Not that he ever uses the room," Draco said with a chuckle that died when Ron elbowed him. 

"Has everyone gone insane? Ron's sleeping with a guy, with Malfoy..." 

"Are you homophobic, Potter?" Draco asked coldly. 

"No, I'm Malfoyphobic. You're a cheating, lying, arrogant Death Eater in training-" Harry was cut off by a wand pressed against his throat. 

"You've said enough, Mr. Potter." Narcissa glared at the boy. "No one insults my family and survives unscathed." 

"Narcissa." Severus gently laid a hand on her arm. "We need him alive." 

She sighed. "Such a pity! But then who else would you need to destroy an unmannered, uncultured Halfblood-" 

"Mother, enough! You and professor Snape can continue this enlightening conversation somewhere else. Everyone else, bugger off!" 

"Draco, having sex with a Weasley doesn't entitle you to speak like a commoner. We'll discuss this in the morning." Her robe swirled as she turned and left her room, nose in the air. 

"Your only objection is how he speaks?" Molly asked incredulous as she followed her. 

"That and that your son is a Gryffindor, but I couldn't object to the sex. After all, I was having sex with Lucius at Draco's age." 

Draco groaned and rested his head on Ron's shoulder. "My mother didn't just say that." 

"Your mother says the darnest things. She has no shame. Just pretend you didn't hear her," Ron remarked, squeezing Draco's hand. 

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe you, Ron." He ran out of the room, leaving the others to follow him silently, except for Snape ("Potter, you still have to explain your presence here.") and the twins ("Our brother - with a Slytherin - at least he's getting laid - very true."). 

When everyone left, Ron got out of bed and began to get dressed. 

"Were are you going?" Draco asked with a frown. 

"I need to speak with Harry," Ron said apologetically. 

"Of course." Draco lay down, and turned his back on the Gryffindor. There was no point in getting angry; Potter always came first, it was a fact of life. 

With a knee on the mattress, Ron stretched over the bed to kiss Draco's cheek. "I'll be back soon." When Draco didn't answer, he walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up alone. The fact didn't surprise him in the least. He ignored that part of him that wanted to go find Ron and have a fit for leaving him alone. How dare Ron ignore him, Draco Malfoy. But alas, Malfoys did not resort to outburst of jealousy. Of course, they weren't above spying. 

Draco went straight to the being that could be most helpful: Kreacher. "Kreacher, do you know were Ron is?" 

"Yes, Master. Me sees him with the Potter boy in their room." The House Elf looked shrewdly to his master. "Me knows a way between the walls to see the room. Me shows Master, if Master wants." 

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Draco followed the House Elf into a tiny passage. Kreacher waved him on, as Draco crawled on the dirty floor. "The things I do," he muttered under his breath, but then Kreacher stopped in front of a vent. 

"They can't see nobody. Me knows that," Kreacher whispered. 

Draco nodded and then concentrated on the discussion between Ron and Potter. 

Potter was pacing between the two beds. "I still don't know how you could be with Malfoy." 

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's not like I planned it," Ron answered. 

"I would hope not! You couldn't fuck anyone else?" Harry exclaimed. 

"Who, Harry? If it escaped your notice, I've been in this house for a month. Besides me and Draco, I've seen my family-" Ron counted on his fingers. "-Snape, Lupin, Kreacher, Shacklebolt, Moody, and Narcissa Malfoy. Would you like me to fuck one of them?" 

Harry stopped and turned toward Ron. "So, it's just convenient." 

Ron shrugged. "He was here; I was here. It happened." 

Draco didn't need to hear more. He had known from the beginning that they were using each other. He'd been stupid to fall under the spell of Gryffindor promises of friendship and forever. No matter what Gryffindors said, they were no better than the rest. In fact, they were worse, because they hid behind noble principle. 

Draco crawled out of the space, spelled his clothes clean and walked into the impromptu dining room, ignoring the disappointment he felt. When your own aunt wanted to kill you, everything else was secondary, or at least that was what Draco told himself, as he returned to his nightly discussions with his great-aunt's portrait.

* * *

August 6, 1997, a day like many others or at lest it was for most people, except they had all been warned by Kreacher, no less, that Master Draco was in a foul mood. Ron had been tempted to speak to Draco, but since Harry's arrival they had barely exchanged a few words, and he didn't think it wise to start now. 

Draco entered the library, and ignored all the people present. He went to the wet trolley, and poured himself a glass of wine. 

"Should you be drinking?" Lupin asked with his gentle tone. "There are other ways to deal with things." 

"Do refrain from giving unsolicited advice and go back to doing what you do best," Draco smirked, "howl at the moon." He took a healthy shallow from the glass. 

"Draco, apologise this very moment," Narcissa exclaimed, horrified. 

"Oh, Mother, please. You don't care what I say about him. You simply care because he's Snape's pet." Draco turned and took the bottle and startd to walk outside. 

"Stop, right there, Draco Malfoy." Narcissa stood up and faced her son. "You will apologise, do you understand?" 

"Why, Mother? Father would be proud of me, and haven't you always supported him?" Draco snorted. "Sorry, Mother, you can't have it both ways. Enjoy your day." Tilting the bottle in salute, he walked away. 

The people in the room sat in shock. Draco was annoying, arrogant, and a general pain in the arse, but he had never, ever criticised his family, not even the crazy aunt that wanted to kill him. 

"What happened to him?" Ron asked softly. 

"You'd know if you were still speaking to him," Narcissa said coldly, and she left the room as well.

* * *

That night, Draco found himself sitting on the couch in front of his great-aunt. "Well, you didn't run away." 

Ippolita Black laughed. "No, your antics amused me, but you're lucky that Severus gave you that Sober-Up potion." 

"Such a waste of potion. Now, I shall have to start all over again." He heard the stairs creek and he turned. His anger returned when he saw who it was. "What are you doing up, Weasley?" 

"I was getting something to drink." Ron looked at the bottle Draco was holding. "Something not alcoholic." 

"Fine, get what you need and leave me alone," Draco drawled out. 

"I do what I want and you don't have to be such a prick." Ron saw the bottle flying across the room, and he ducked instinctively. "Why ever did you do that?" he asked, his face red with anger. 

"I can be a prick. I can be a bloody prick and it's none of your sodding business, Weasley. Get your drink and go back to Potter. He must be missing you," he spat out. 

"I don't know what crawled up your arse, but I thought we were friends." 

All colour fled from Draco's face, and he was shaking from contained anger. "Friends? You thought we were friends? That's a laugh." Draco rose and walked toward Ron. "Let me tell you what I thought. I thought we were lovers. I thought that when you said 'I will be back' that you would. You left our bed seven nights ago, and I'm still waiting. So don't you fucking tell me we are friends?" 

Draco's language unnerved Ron more than the flying bottle or the fact that their bodies were now pressed against each other. "Things are complicated," he murmured. 

"Complicated? No, I think they are very simple. I could never be as important as Potter since the Dark Lord doesn't want me dead? Oh, wait! He does," Draco said sarcastically. "I know! It's because I'm a Death Eater in training, but wait! That's not true either. Maybe," he said with deadly calm, "it's because you never gave a rat's arse about me. I was here, you were here, and I was convenient. Do you remember these words?" 

When he saw the confusion in Ron's face, Draco laughed sadly. "You don't even remember saying it, do you? Well, you did say it, to Potter." 

Ron took a step back. "Were you spying on me?" he asked shocked. 

"As if I'm going to take moral lessons about spying from you, Weasley. There is one thing to be said about this summer: I've learned that Gryffindors talk about ideals but they are as morally corrupted as everyone else." 

"That's not true!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't remember saying it, but...you should know that words can mean different things." 

"What ever else could that have meant, Weasley?" Draco challenged, hands crossed in front of him. 

Ron stared at his shoes and whispered, "That I'm an idiot, and I'm not as brave as I'd like people to think." Then, he looked up. "I'm sorry, all right, but you must give me another chance." 

"Why ever would I do that?" Draco asked. 

"Because you could keep your moral stand and be bored out of your mind or you could accept that I acted like a thoughtless idiot and berate me at will," Ron said seriously. 

Draco stared for a moment, unable to speak and then he chuckled. "You are an imbecile, Weasley." He took his wand out and repaired the shattered glass. "What a waste of perfectly good brandy." Shaking his head, he went back to the couch. 

"What the hell it's going on with you? First you yell at your mother, now you're getting drunk..." Ron sat on the armchair next to couch. 

"I've yelled at everyone. It's my right as a Malfoy to be an utter prick. I thought you knew that already." Draco lay down, propped against the armrest and closed his eyes. 

"You've always been a prick, but you never yell at your mother," Ron answered. 

"You've known me for a total of a month and suddenly you know what I'd do." 

"I've known you for six years," Ron rebutted. 

"No, we've been in the same school for six years. That's a huge difference." There was a long silence, then Draco said, "Vince turns seventeen tomorrow, and Greg's birthday is in two weeks." 

"Yes..." Ron couldn't understand why a birthday warranted such a response. 

"Yes, what?" Draco sat up abruptly. "What do you think Slytherin children get for their seventeenth birthday? Wake up, Ron. Potter isn't the only one whose life is run by the Dark Lord." 

"They can refuse, you know," Ron said with typical Gryffindor self-righteousness. 

"They could be killed for such refusal," Mrs. Black put in. 

"As you can see, there isn't much of a choice," Draco said dejectedly. 

"I'm sorry," Ron said softly. "But getting drunk and upsetting everyone won't help anyone. Go to bed, Draco." 

"I'd rather stay here, but thank you for the suggestion." 

"I'm not going unless you are," Ron said stubbornly. 

"Weasley... Ron, please, I'm not up to this. Just leave me alone." Draco rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. 

"Then, let me take you to bed. I mean..." A flush spread through Ron's body until his face looked like a big cherry. 

Draco laughed. "I've seen you naked. I think it's too late to be modest. What is Potter going to say?" 

Ron shrugged. "I'll explain. Now, can we go? I'd like to sleep." 

Draco nodded and got up. Merlin, what a mistake it was trusting Ron again, but he was too tired, and when they lay in bed, and Ron pulled him close, he didn't fight it. Instead, he rested his head on Ron's chest and let the Gryffindor's heart beat lull him to sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning enveloped in the same warmth in which he had fallen asleep. He smiled with his eyes still closed and rested a hand on Ron's thigh. 

"Don't worry; I won't leave," was whispered in Draco's ear. 

"I'm not worried, and you can leave if you want," Draco answered immediately. 

"Of course," Ron said chuckling and holding Draco closer. 

"We need to get up." However Draco showed no sign of moving. "Potter must be going crazy." 

"Fuck..." 

Draco turned with a raised eyebrow. "Time to leave?" 

"I...I have to tell him, explain. You understand that, right?" Ron asked, hopeful. 

"You have to explain and then you'll come back like last time, right." Draco got up and found a clean, black robe. "Go. I won't stop you, but don't lie to me." 

"I'm not lying. You'll see." Ron winked before slipping out of the room. 

Draco's first shock arrived after breakfast. He was sitting on the couch, his feet on the coffee table and a book resting on his thighs. Then Ron arrived and sat next to him, putting his arm around Draco's shoulder. "Yes?" 

Ron closed the cover until he could read the title. "Muggle and Wizard Interaction Through the Centuries. Light reading, isn't it? Keep me entertained and read it to me." 

"Lazy bastard," Draco answered. 

"Look who's talking." Then the second shock arrived, when Ron kissed him in the living room, with every one awake and walking around. True to his upbringing, Draco hid his surprise and started reading, but a tiny smile stayed on his face. 

As Draco read, Ginny arrived and sat on the chair, listening to Draco. When Draco looked at her, she shrugged. "It's better than helping my mother." 

Soon the twins arrived, and they interrupted the reading with funny comments and spells to underscore what Draco was reading. When Potter arrived as well, Draco stopped reading. He looked at Ron and said, "What did you tell them?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ron said with feigned innocence, but Draco knew better. There was no way that Potter would sit with him unless Ron had said something. When he didn't resume reading, Ron elbowed him. "Please, continue with the book." 

"Yes, Sir," he muttered under his breath. 

"Lady and Gentlemen-" Ron jumped on the couch. "You've heard him. It took him six long years, but he's finally admitted it. I'm his superior." 

Draco laughed at the outburst. "Of course, Weasley is our king. We all know it. Now, sit your arse back down." 

"Young man, get your feet from the furniture right this very moment," Mrs. Black exclaimed from the portrait. 

Ron jumped off from the couch and Draco lowered his feet from the coffee table almost at the same time. "Sorry, Ma'am," Ron mumbled before sitting down next to Draco again. 

"Don't upset great-aunt Ippolita," Draco teased and went back to reading. 

They spent the rest of the day together. With each passing moment, Draco's belief that Ron had spoken to his family was reinforced. Everyone was extra nice to him, and after his outbursts the day before he doubted that they would have bothered. 

Later in the day, people began to come in and out of the meeting room, giving furtive looks to Draco. At a certain point, even the twins disappeared in the room. He tried to be patient and not ask, but when late in the evening, professor Snape swept through the house looking like he was out for blood, Draco couldn't wait anymore and followed Snape inside the meeting room, with Ron, Potter and Ginny behind him. 

"Draco, this is not the moment," Narcissa started, but her son ignored her. 

"Professor? Did something happen? To Vince?" Draco was thankful for Ron's silent support as his lover's hand rested on his back. 

Anyone else would have probably hid the truth, coaxed it in tender words of comfort, but Severus stared into grey eyes, and said, "His mother was killed tonight by Death Eaters after she refused to surrender her son. Mr. Crabbe's whereabouts are unknown at the moment. Mr. Goyle and Ms. Parkinson have disappeared as well." 

Draco took a deep breath. "Thank Salazar. They are okay." 

"Mr. Malfoy, we don't know that yet," Dumbledore cautioned him. 

"Yes, we do. I sent Vince and Greg a letter when we arrived here. I made sure that it couldn't be traced. I told them about not taking the mark and if they needed help to go to Hogwarts and speak to you." Draco turned to Severus. "The letter couldn't be traced, but I didn't want to put your name down, Professor, in case someone else found it." 

"They won't be able to Apparate," Remus said. "From England to Scotland on a broomstick with Death Eaters looking for them..." 

"When was she killed, Severus?" Narcissa asked. 

"One hour ago," he answered tersely. 

"Then, we Apparate to three different points, about an hour away from each of their homes, and we search the sky," Narcissa concluded. 

Dumbledore stood up. "Mrs. Malfoy, I thank you for your help, but-" 

"I've known these children since the day they were born." Narcissa looked angrily at the Headmaster. "I will go and search for them regardless of what you say, while you should go to Hogwarts and wait for them." 

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are as stubborn now as you were in school, Mrs. Malfoy. All right, Kingsley, take Tonks and George with you. Remus, take Fred, and Moody. Mrs. Malfoy, you'll travel with Molly and Bill. Severus, I expect that you are wanted back, and I shall be at Hogwarts. You-" He pointed to his students. "You will behave and will not leave this house for any reason." 

Everyone moved quickly, getting ready to search for the missing Slytherins. Draco stood in the meeting room, watching the fire like it held all answers. 

"They'll be all right," Ron whispered, as he hugged him. 

Draco leaned back and rested against Ron's chest. "I know, but I hate to wait." 

"That's because you're used to being waited on. Not everyone has such a posh life." The words were intermixed with gentle nips on Draco's neck. 

"The world bows in front of me." Draco turned and he interlaced his fingers around Ron's neck. He licked Ron's bottom lip before kissing him. Tentative at first, almost expecting to be pushed away, but when Ron's arms tightened around him, Draco let go of his fears and enjoyed the slow, passionate kiss. "I want to make love to you," he managed to say between kisses. 

"Let's go upstairs." 

Draco could see the sincerity and the desire in Ron's face, but then he looked toward the door and saw Potter. He stared at Ron and asked, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Harry... he doesn't understand, but he accepts that it's what I want," Ron answered. 

"Good, because it's what I want too. Let's go upstairs then."

* * *

Ron walked out of Draco's bedroom to get a glass of water when he ran into Narcissa Malfoy. "Did you find them?" he blurted out. 

"No, we didn't. They found us. There were smarter than we thought. They flew to London to get into the Leaky Cauldron, Flooed to Hogsmeade and flew to Hogwarts. They were there when we arrived. Is Draco sleeping?" 

Ron nodded. "He fell asleep..." He looked at the watch. "...about thirty minutes ago, but I'm sure he would want you to wake him up." 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow that reminded Ron of Draco. "When did you become an expert on my son?" 

"I... I'm not sure, but that's what he'd want. He was very worried." 

"Let's get something straight, Ron." For the first time, she used his first name as opposed to Mr. Weasley and could see the effect on the young man. "I have a very different set of priorities than my husband. To me, Draco is the most important thing in this world. I would have accepted a Muggleborn if that was what he wanted. For some reason, he wants you, freckles, ginger hair and all, and I will accept his choice, but if you hurt him, you will be sorry." 

"With all due respect, Mrs. Malfoy, but we're both seventeen. We're not about to plan a wedding," Ron said calmly. 

Narcissa smiled. "You'll soon find out that Malfoy men are very possessive of what they have." 

Ron shook his head. "Draco isn't your husband." 

"No, you're right about that. Lucius would have killed you for what you did to Draco," she noted. "Still, Draco is a Malfoy... If this is a game, you'd better stop now." 

"It's not, but I can't predict the future, Mrs. Malfoy, and I certainly don't know if that's what Draco wants." 

"Of course it is or he wouldn't have wasted his time with you. Let me tell you something; Malfoys don't ask for anything, because if they do, then you can refuse them." She smiled as she thought at Lucius's proposal. "A lifetime ago, when I was still Narcissa Black, my husband took me to a jewellery store and said pick a ring. When I asked him why, he answered for whatever reason I wanted one. Then I said 'even for an engagement', and he answered 'if that's what you wish'." The smile became radiant. "I have no doubt that he loved me, but he couldn't say it. Don't wait for Draco to say the words." 

Ron pondered her words. Maybe she was right, but still they were just starting a relationship and he doubted that either one had a clear idea of where this was going. However, he refused to discuss it further. "Let me tell him you are here." 

"I can..." Narcissa stopped when she understood why Ron wanted to go in first. "All right." 

Ron slipped into the room, and lay next to Draco. His hand draw circles on Draco's flat stomach. 

"Umm... go away, I'm sleep," Draco said in a groggy voice. 

"Your mother is back." Ron felt Draco tense under his touch and kissed his lover's shoulder. "They are fine, but I don't know much more. Get dressed and I'll let her in." He got up and found Draco's robe. 

"Could you get me-" Draco was cut off by the robe tossed at him. "Thank you." 

Ron lit the room while he waited for Draco to get dressed, and then opened the door for Narcissa. "Come in." 

"Are they really okay?" Draco asked as soon as she walked in. 

"Yes, they are fine, or as well as they can be under the circumstances." Narcissa sighed and sat at the end of the bed. She smiled when Ron sat next to Draco in almost a protective stance. "They were hungry and tired, and then Vince... He's a brave man. They are resting at Hogwarts for now, but I'm sure we can convince Dumbledore to bring them here." 

"What happened?" Ron asked while he covered Draco's hand with his. 

"Greg and Pansy took Vince to London to celebrate his birthday. When they Flooed home, they heard voices and they saw three men threatening his mother if she didn't present Vince to Voldemort. They didn't recognize the men, but they know enough to know what they were." 

Narcissa's hand rested on Draco's knee. "They got your letter and coupled with the threats, it was enough to convince them that they shouldn't take the mark. They packed Vince's things and went to Pansy's and then Greg's. They didn't tell anyone. Then, they Flooed back to The Leaky Cauldron. From there, they Flooed to different areas until they reached Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts. They didn't know about Vince's mother, and from what Severus learned, they went back and when she didn't tell them where Vince was, they killed her." 

"What's going to happen to the Parkinsons and Greg's mother?" Draco asked. 

"We're waiting until a few days before Greg's birthday and he'll send a letter to his mother, saying that he refuses to return. We'll do the same for Pansy and hope that it's enough," Narcissa said sadly. "Now, I'll leave you so you can get some sleep. Goodnight, Draco, Ron." 

"Goodnight, Mrs. Malfoy." 

"Goodnight, Mother." 

The moment the door closed behind Narcissa, Ron took Draco in his arms, holding him tight. 

"They are all right," Draco repeated over and over almost, not believing it. "They are okay." 

"Knowing your mother, you'll see them tomorrow. Now get some rest. You don't want them to see you in less than stellar form," Ron teased. 

Draco chuckled. "That's not possible. I always look perfect." 

"Of course, your majesty. Now, get your clothes off, and we can sleep." Ron took his own robe off, and magicked the lights out. Draco snuggled against him immediately." He stared at the ceiling for minutes before he said, "Draco?" 

"Mmm, you don't want me to sleep, is that it?" Draco mumbled. 

"I was thinking..." 

"That's dangerous. Your brain might explode." 

Ron smiled. "You know I'd have decked you for that at the end of the last term, right?" 

"Right, and I of course would have spent my nights in bed with you." Draco snorted. "So what brilliant idea did you have?" 

"Not idea, but more of an observation." Ron shifted in bed until he could see Draco's face. "If you want people, your friends, the rest of the school, to know... about us, then it's fine with me." 

Draco frowned. "What brought this on?" 

"Nothing...just something your mother said...it's not important, but we can tell them," Ron stated again. 

Draco nodded. "If it's what you wish." 

A smile spread across Ron's face. "Yeah, it's what I wish."


End file.
